<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smart by tepidspongebath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556057">Smart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath'>tepidspongebath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inksolation May 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Domesticity, Established Relationship, M/M, they're all right they're just at home, warning for a covid-19 setting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“John. You’re up.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Turns out you can only nap for so long.”</p>
<p>“And you have the flour out again.”</p>
<p>Written for <a href="https://bluebellofbakerstreet.tumblr.com/post/618139999052939264/bluebellofbakerstreet-still-got-the-coronavirus">bluebellofbakerstreet's</a> seventeenth Inksolation prompt for May.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inksolation May 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“John. You’re up.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Turns out you can only nap for so long.”</p>
<p>“And you have the flour out again.”</p>
<p>“I know I’m pushing my luck, but Anderson commented on the blog and suggested a recipe for shortbread.”</p>
<p>“Anderson?”</p>
<p>“Mhmm. Three ingredients, really simple, and it’s for a small batch so I won’t feel so bad if this goes pear-shaped. Quite smart really.”</p>
<p>“<em>Anderson?”</em></p>
<p>“Yes, Anderson. The one with the beard.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you blogged about the bread.”</p>
<p>“There’s precious little else to blog about, Sherlock. Hand me that baking tray, will you? I have a good feeling about these.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://tmblr.co/ZyPCYxYKfzt-GW00">The handwritten draft is on this here Tumblr post.</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>